Finding Love
by LyLamyDumas
Summary: Amy Dumas just came to the wwe she felt more alone then ever. Amy makes friends with the Hardy brothers but nothing more then friends right? Please R&R.Done-read my other fic Torn between brothers
1. Welcome to the WWE

Characters: Main:Amy Dumas (Lita) and Matt Hardy. Stacy( is a McMahon not a Keibler), Stephanie, Triple H, Jeff, Trish Stratus, Jericho and Other wrestlers make appearances too.  
  
Summary: Amy Dumas never really felt like she fit in at all while she was growing up and now that she just came to the wwe she felt more alone then ever. Amy makes friends with the Hardy brothers but nothing more then friends right?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters/ people. All characters are owned by the wwe.  
  
Pairing: Amy/Matt  
  
rating :pg:13  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome to the WWE  
  
Amy sat nervously in a corner of the women's locker room. It was her first day of working for the wwe and she knew nobody.  
  
"Look at the new girl" Trish whispers to Tori. "What about her?" You just came last week you ditz." Tori says and slaps Trish in her head.  
  
"I'm gonna go say hi" Trish says and walks over to Amy who has headphones on.  
  
"Hi I'm Trish" Trish says and extends her hand to Amy.  
  
Amy just keeps listening to her music and lip singing along to it.  
  
" Hello now don't be rude miss tough girl." Trish says still holding her hand out.  
  
" Yea what do you want?" Amy asks taking her head phones off her ears.  
  
" I was trying to be nice and say hi to you since you are new and don't know anyone." Trish says angry.  
  
" Oh sorry but I don't need anyone, so thanks but no thanks." Amy says with a quick smile and puts her music back on.  
  
" Fine Bitch." Trish says with a huff and walks away.  
  
" Whoa did you just call me a bitch?" Amy asks standing up to Trish.  
  
"What if I did what are you going to do?" Trish asks poking Amy's shoulder.  
  
" nothing." Amy says and sits back down.  
  
" Yeah thats what I thought." Trish says and walks away.  
  
----------------------2 days Later------------------------  
  
" So how was your first day was everyone nice to you?" Vince asks Amy.  
  
" Yeah everyone was fine." Amy says not even bothering to tell Mr McMahon about the annoying blonde girl.  
  
"Well thats good her is your storyline I hope you enjoy it. You are a face." Vince says.  
  
" Ok well I'm sure I will Mr McMahon. Thanks." Amy says and takes her script to her corner she had taken over in the women's locker room.  
  
Amy is sitting in the hallway. "What is a face?" She asks to thin air.  
  
" A face is a good person." Matt Hardy said to her.  
  
" oh my god I didn't know anyone could hear me." She puts her hands over her face.  
  
" don't be embarrassed. Your new aren't you? I'm Matt, I think we are going to be working together." Matt says extending his hand to Amy.  
  
" Yeah I was wondering who Hardy's were. I'm Amy." She says and shakes Matt's hand.  
  
" Nice to meet you Ames." Matt says and sits down against the wall next to her.  
  
" did you just call me Ames?" Amy says to Matt.  
  
" Umm Yeah why? Sorry If you don't like it." Matt says.  
  
" No ones ever called me it before. So Hardy's is two right whos the other one?" Amy asks curious to know who she was going to be working with.  
  
" The other Hardy would be my brother Jeff here come with me and I'll let you meet him." Matt says standing up motioning for Amy to follow.  
  
" I don't know if I can trust you." Amy says  
  
" Come on you can trust me I won't hurt you I promise." Matt says putting out his hand for Amy to grab it.  
  
"I'll come but not holding your hand." She says and gets up from the floor.  
  
Amy follows Matt to Jeff and his locker room.  
  
He opens the door and starts to go in but Amy just stands there.  
  
" Are you coming?" Matt asks.  
  
" Yeah I guess I will." Amy says unsure if she should go in and trust this guy.  
  
They both enter the room and Jeff is laying upside down on the couch playing his guitar.  
  
" Hey Jeff this is Amy she is going to be the Hardy girl Vince told us about." Matt says to Jeff who is in his own world.  
  
" Take a seat, stop being so nervous I'm not gonna kill ya." Matt says and cleans some junk off a chair so Amy can sit.  
  
She thinks about it for a minute but then sits down and relaxes a little.  
  
" Jeff stop being rude say hi." Matt says smacking Jeff's legs and making him fall off the couch.  
  
" Hi I'm Jeff" He says to Amy.  
  
" I'm Amy." Amy says shaking Jeff's hand.  
  
" There Matt happy I said hi." Jeff says to Matt which makes Amy think that he doesn't want her around.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go now nice meeting both of yous but I really should go." Amy says standing up from the chair and walking towards the door. 


	2. Alone again but not for long

Chapter 2: Alone again but not for long  
  
Over the next couple of weeks Amy was feeling even more alone then she did when she first came. Matt and Jeff had tried to make friends with her but she wasn't sure of what they really wanted so she stopped talking to them.  
  
It was a Monday at around 3:00 in the afternoon and Amy was just sitting there while all the other divas shared clothes and makeup getting ready for Raw.  
  
"Maybe we should ask her to come over here." Stephanie says to Trish and Stacy.  
  
"She was mean the first day here she is rude lets not." Trish says not wanting Amy to come over.  
  
"I think Steph is right Trish we should ask her if she wants to come over here she looks so pathetic sitting over there by herself." Stacy says trying to convince Trish that she should.  
  
" Fine but who is going to ask her? She is mean she will like bit you or something." Trish says to Stacy and Stephanie.  
  
" Well since it was your idea Steph you do it." Stacy says a little afraid because of what Trish said.  
  
" Trish you are the toughest girl you ask her." Stephanie says.  
  
" Ok because I am tougher then both you and Stacy combined." Trish says and walks over to Amy.  
  
" So we gotta stop meeting like this." Trish says trying to get Amy to talk to her.  
  
" Look I'm not going to fight you forget it that is why you keep coming over here and starting with me." Amy says  
  
" No you got me all wrong Amy. I want to me your friend." Trish says and smiles.  
  
" Sure and I'm a McMahon." Amy says sarcastically.  
  
"Wow I didn't know you were a McMahon. That is so cool." Trish says not catching on that she was kidding.  
  
" You really are dumb." Amy says laughing because she actually believed her.  
  
" I know I am everyone tells me that." Trish says kinda hurt.  
  
" Did I hurt your feelings?" Amy asks  
  
" No, well a little but it's not just you it's all the girls they call me a dumb whore." Trish says and sits down next to Amy  
  
" Well why do you let them?" Amy asks  
  
"If I don't then they won't be my friends and then I would be a loser like you." Trish says.  
  
"Did you just call me a loser?" Amy asks getting mad.  
  
" I didn't mean it, I meant I would be like you not a loser." Trish says fast trying to make Amy think that she didn't mean it.  
  
" I choose to be by myself you know that right?" Amy says to her.  
  
" I guess." Trish says.  
  
" If I wanted I could be like the rest of yous divas but I am myself and I would be lying if I acted like all of you girls." Amy says to Trish.  
  
" You wanna be an individual?" Trish asks  
  
"No I just wanna be me." Amy answers.  
  
" Why don't we get something to eat after Raw?" Trish asks.  
  
"Maybe I'll see if I feel like it." Amy says  
  
" Ok well why don't you come over with all of us divas to get ready for Raw?" Trish says.  
  
" I'm ready for Raw." Amy says.  
  
" Your not wearing a cute outfit or makeup the fans will boo if you don't go out looking like a tramp." Trish says.  
  
" They don't boo me, they cheer for me because I am me and I'm different then all the rest of the divas." Amy says trying to get trish to back down.  
  
" are you sure cuz I have some stuff you can borrow." Trish says  
  
" no I'm sure if I dressed like you then I would not be me." Amy says.  
  
" Ok if your sure and maybe you should cover up that." Trish says disgustingly pointing at Amy's dragon tattoo.  
  
" Why would I do that I got it because I wanted it not so I can cover it up." Amy says starting to get mad at Trish.  
  
" Alright, alright I get it you don't want to change." Trish says.  
  
---------------------------- After Raw-----------------------------  
  
Amy and Trish ate dinner together and spent most of the night up talking about stupid stuff. Amy was finally starting to feel a little bit better about being in the wwe. She wasn't feeling so alone anymore.  
  
" So you grew up in Canada huh?" Amy asks Trish after taking a spoon full of vanilla ice-cream.  
  
" Yes I did I am a proud Canadian. I love Canada." Trish says smiling  
  
" I moved so much when I was a child I must have lived in 13 different houses before I was 10." Amy says.  
  
" Wow I always lived in the same house since I was born, well until I grew up and got my own house." Trish says shocked because of what Amy said.  
  
" Well I just got used to it, my dad would get promoted and we would pack up just as I was starting to fit in at school and just as the house was starting to feel like home." Amy says kind of depressed thinking about moving all the time.  
  
" Well then you should have no problem traveling from state to state with the WWE you were like destined to do this or something." Trish says.  
  
" I guess your right." Amy says  
  
" so do you have a crush on anyone?" Trish asks  
  
" Nah I don't get crushes, do you?" Amy asks.  
  
" Yeah but mine is no secret that I like Chris everyone knows even he does I think." Trish says.  
  
" Then why don't you ask him out?" Amy asks.  
  
" Well the guy is suppose to ask the girl. Duh don't you know anything?" Trish ask laughing.  
  
" Never heard of that before but alright if you say so." Amy says disagreeing with what trish said.  
  
"Well if I ever like someone I'll ask them because if not you could be waiting around forever." Amy says and lays back on the pillow on the floor.  
  
" You are so crazy." Trish says and starts laughing really annoyingly.  
  
" See ya tomorrow ." Amy says and gets up and goes to her hotel room. 


	3. The Hardys

Chapter 3: The Hardyz  
  
It was 2 month's since Amy had joined the Hardy boys as Lita and she still was not talking to them other then on T.V. when she had to.  
  
" Amy do you want to get something to eat with us?" Matt asks.  
  
" I don't know I'm kind of busy." She replies trying to come up with an excuse not to.  
  
" Come on Amy please, we aren't that bad I promise." Jeff says sitting next to her pulling on her arm like a child would.  
  
" I don't know I said." Amy says pulling her arm away from Jeff.  
  
"Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please," Jeff starts singing.  
  
" Alright if you stop singing." Amy says.  
  
" okay I will." Jeff says happy he got her to come.  
  
" So we will get something after Raw and eat in the hotel room?" Matt asks.  
  
"I guess if that is what you's want." Amy says.  
  
" alright then it's set. You won't stand us up will you?" Jeff ask joking.  
  
"What will happen if I do?" Amy asks laughing.  
  
" I'll beat you up." Jeff answers.  
  
" Sure I'm coming don't worry Jeff." Amy says and touches his face.  
  
" I gotta go get ready for Raw." Amy says and walk out.  
  
" Jeff Do you like Amy?" Matt asks his brother a little mad.  
  
" A little why?" Jeff answers.  
  
" Just wondering man, I'm your brother I gotta know these things." Matt says and then he goes into the bathroom to be by himself.  
  
----------------------------------- Later that night --------------------------------  
  
Amy, Matt, and Jeff all got food and are back in the hotel room.  
  
"Amy what movie do you want to watch?" Jeff asks.  
  
"Don't care" Amy says relaxing on the bed by herself.  
  
"I'll put one on let me just go and rent one okay." Jeff leaves.  
  
" Hi Matt." Amy says moving from her bed to his.  
  
" Hi" he says smiling at her.  
  
" Whats up?" Amy asks.  
  
" Nothing really how about you?" Matt ask.  
  
" nothing here so how is work going?" Amy says.  
  
" Great ." Matt answers.  
  
" So, Umm, Yeah." Amy says nervous.  
  
"So am I that bad like you thought for so long?" Matt asks.  
  
"No your nice it is nice to have someone in my hotel room at night." Amy says.  
  
"Well it's our hotel room from now on." Matt says correcting her.  
  
" Oh yeah I forgot." Amy says back while moving closer to Matt.  
  
" What are you doing?" He asks.  
  
"Making room for Jeff." She says as her excuse so she can smell him. He smells so good.  
  
(All of a sudden I think I like Matt, I gotta be going crazy.) Amy thinks in her head.  
  
Jeff comes back a half an hour later.  
  
" Hey I got the movies." Jeff says.  
  
" Put one on" Matt says.  
  
Jeff does and then he lays down next to Amy.  
  
"I got popcorn want some?" He asks her.  
  
"Sure why not." She replies and takes a handful of popcorn.  
  
" want some?" She asks Matt  
  
" Yeah sure. Jeff pass me some popcorn." matt says  
  
" here open up." Amy says putting some popcorn in Matt's mouth.  
  
"Thanks" He says with a mouth full of popcorn. 


	4. Closer and Closer

Chapter 4: Closer and Closer  
  
Over the month's Amy has become closer to the Hardy's Matt to be pacific. Every night after work she would ride back with them and share a hotel room with them.  
  
Amy was walking down the hall when she saw Matt.  
  
"Hey Matt" She says jumping on his back.  
  
"Ames what are you doing?" Matt asks  
  
"Getting a ride. What are you doing?" Amy asks laughing, which made Matt laugh whenever she would laugh so would he.  
  
"I guess I'm giving you a ride? Huh?" Matt replies  
  
"You guessed right. You win!" Amy says with a smile  
  
"What do I win?" Matt asks pretending to be eager  
  
"You get to have dinner with me tonight." Amy says  
  
" Oh my, I must be the luckiest man in the world." He says sounding kinda sarcastic , and swinging Amy around to the front of him.  
  
"You are indeed"Amy says and gets down and leans against the wall .  
  
" Where you headed Ames?" Matt asks leaning up against Amy.  
  
"I don't know what about you Matty?" She asks before she hugs him. Jeff is watching from down the hall and gets mad.  
  
" Hey yous two." Jeff says coming over to them before they kissed.  
  
"Whats going on bro?" Matt asks.  
  
"Nothing I was just walking the halls and saw yous so I figured I would say hi." Jeff said  
  
"Well hi back. I better get going?" Amy says.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jeff asks curious  
  
" gym" Amy says and starts to walk away.  
  
"Wait!"Jeff yells.  
  
"What?" Amy says spinning around to face him  
  
" be careful." Jeff says.  
  
"Yeah" Amy goes to the gym and Trish is there.  
  
---------------------------------Gym---------------------------------  
  
"Hey Trish how's it going?" Amy asks getting on the treadmill next to Trish.  
  
" Fine how about you?" Trish says  
  
" Great I haven't seen you in a while." Amy says  
  
"Yeah you have been with the boys lately so we haven't seen much of each other. Do you like one of them?" Trish asks  
  
" No , no why would I ? Were just friends."Amy says very defensively.  
  
"Well I just thought maybe you did." Trish says  
  
"Well I don't so lets drop it." Amy says worried  
  
"Alright girl chill." Trish says.  
  
"Does it seem like I like one?" Amy asks  
  
"A little I know that you are lucky I wish I could hang around with Matt." trish says with a smile.  
  
"Well maybe you could eat with us one night after Raw." Amy says  
  
"Okay sounds fun." Trish says.  
  
"Yeah I'll go talk to the guys." Amy says and walks out of the gym.  
  
When she gets out she leans up against the wall and closes her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't really know then that she liked Matt but Amy's real feelings were starting to come free. 


	5. I Miss things the way they use to be

Chapter 5: I miss the way things use to be  
  
Trish was now traveling with Amy and the Hardyz and Amy regretted ever inviting her. Things just didn't feel the same and Amy wanted so bad for things to go back to the way they use to be.  
  
Amy sat with her headphones on pretending to listen to music while staring at Trish hang all over Matt. That was Amy's best friend and now it felt like Trish had came and stolen him right out from under her.  
  
Amy got up from the chair and walked out of the locker room and made sure she slammed it to let them know something was wrong.  
  
" Whats wrong?" Stephanie says to a crying Amy who was sitting on the floor.  
  
"Nothing Steph you have better things to be doing then worrying about me." Amy says refusing to tell her anything.  
  
" Amy if you need someone to talk to I will listen and try to help the best I can." Steph says with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Can we talk in your office I don't want anyone to hear." Amy says standing up.  
  
"Sure follow me." Steph says leading Amy to her office.  
  
"Take a seat, and start talking." Steph says to her.  
  
"Well," Amy pauses and bits her bottom lip.  
  
"Well what, come on you can trust me." Steph says.  
  
::Knock, Knock::  
  
"Hold on let me get this." Steph says and gets up and answers the door.  
  
"Hey sis I just came to see what you were doing." Stacy said pushing Stephanie's door wide open.  
  
"Stace I'm kinda busy." Steph says trying to get rid of her.  
  
"Steph you know what dad said about screwing guys in the building." Stacy says and laughs.  
  
"There is no guy in here Stace, please go." Stephanie pleads with her sister.  
  
"Nope."Stacy says and walks in.  
  
Stephanie closes the door.  
  
"She wouldn't leave, sorry." Stephanie says.  
  
"Thats alright."Amy says  
  
"Whats going on?" Stacy asks confused.  
  
"Amy was telling me her problem." Steph says.  
  
"Oh well I'm good at problem solving tell away." Stacy says and smiles.  
  
" I don't know if I can do this." Amy says  
  
"Come on Stacy won't tell anyone." Steph says.  
  
"Ok well, Trish has been hanging around with Me, Matt, and Jeff, and for some reason I am starting to get jealous of all the attention she is getting from Matt I have no idea why but I am, I know it sounds really stupid." Amy says about to cry.  
  
"It's not stupid, people are aloud to be jealous." Steph says.  
  
"Maybe you like Matt did you ever think of that?" Stacy asks  
  
"Thats the thing I know I don't like Matt." Amy says.  
  
"Stacy do me a favor be quiet." Stephanie says to her sister.  
  
"I just wanna find a way for things to get back to the way they used to be." Amy says and gets up from the chair and walks out of the room.  
  
Amy is walking around the hall when she runs into Matt.  
  
"Hey Ames." he says and hugs her.  
  
"Hi Matt." She says barely hugging him back.  
  
"Whats going on?" Matt asks still holding onto her.  
  
"Nothing." She says cocky, trying to free herself from him.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Matt asks in a sweet voice.  
  
" Anywhere but here." Amy says moving away from him.  
  
"Wait." Matt says grabbing her hand.  
  
"Whats going on with you?" Matt asks still holding her hand 


	6. Starting back at the beginning

Chapter 6:Starting back at the beginning  
  
Amy had made a very important decision after that night. She decided that she wasn't going to hang out with anyone anymore. She wanted to hang around with Matt and Jeff but not if that whore Trish was hanging around. Amy was back to being a loner. Depending on herself and only herself.  
  
It was about three weeks later and Amy had not spoken one word to anyone. Stephanie and Stacy both tried to get thru to her but she wouldn't budge for noone. Jeff and Matt had left numerous messages on her cell phone but she didn't return any of them. She didn't want anything to do with no one in that company.  
  
Amy sat in her rent a car a 2004 corvette listening to the song she had just recorded for the WWE's original cd. "Why can't I ever be happy." She said to herself.  
  
There was a knock on the window. "Roll down the window." Matt said.  
  
Amy did even though she didn't want to. "What?" She asked really not concerned with what he wanted.  
  
"Can I come in and we can talk?" Matt asks giving Amy the puppy dog lip.  
  
"Fine." She said and unlocked the door.  
  
"Where have you been for the past three weeks?" Matt asks turning her music off.  
  
"Places." Amy says and turns the music back on.  
  
"Like where, what am I not cool enough for you?" Matt asks trying to grab her hand.  
  
"What are you doing Matt?" Amy says moving farther back.  
  
" Amy what happened everything was fine until Trish started hanging out with us." Matt says.  
  
"Yeah thats just it Trish." Amy says mad.  
  
"What about her I thought you's were friends. You asked if she could hang with us." Matt says  
  
"Well I was stupid for asking and I asked for one day not forever, Matt so just go find Trish." Amy says pointing for him to get out of her car.  
  
"Amy I'm not just gonna walk out of your life because of some blonde trashy tramp." Matt says refusing to leave.  
  
"You think Trish is a trashy tramp? I thought you liked her." Amy asks really confused  
  
"Well sometimes it's best to ask not to assume." Matt says and gets out of the car.  
  
"Matt wait." Amy says walking after him and grabbing his arm.  
  
"What do you have some more people that you want to tell me I like when I don't? Plus why would you care if I liked Trish" Matt says.  
  
" I don't know go ahead leave like you were going too." Amy says and turns around.  
  
Matt walks back into the building not looking back once. Amy stood there like she was waiting for him to come back with a tear running down her cheek. It finally hit her that she was losing Matt for good.  
  
Trish Stratus entered Jeff's locker room.  
  
"Jeff we need to talk." Trish says standing in front of him.  
  
"About what?" Jeff says  
  
"Well it's no secret you have a thing for Amy and well I like Matt so I'll help you get her and you will help me get Matt." Trish says with an evil smile.  
  
"Sounds good okay I'm in." Jeff says without hesitating.  
  
"Okay we really need to think hard about what to do." Trish says taking a seat next to Jeff. 


	7. The Plan

Chapter 7: The plan begins  
  
A few weeks after Trish first brought the plan up to Jeff had passed. She still hadn't thought of a plan to make it happen though. Amy was still not talking to anyone. She would say hi but that was about it.  
  
Amy walked down the hall glancing over at the Hardyz locker room, she wanted so badly to go in and talk to Matt but she wouldn't let her pride down and apologize for assuming.  
  
Trish and Jeff were talking secretly.  
  
"Any ideas yet?" Jeff asked wanting badly to do this but getting mad about Trish taking so long to think of a plan.  
  
"Not yet Jeff but wait it will all come at the right time." Trish says.  
  
"Okay if you say so." Jeff says.  
  
"Alright I got one." Trish said.  
  
" What is it?" Jeff asked  
  
"Okay you ask Amy out and let her see what kinda guy you are tell her you like her." Trish said.  
  
"Thats your brilliant plan?" Jeff asked sounding disappointed.  
  
"Trust me Jeff." Trish says and kisses him on his lips.  
  
He was going to pull back but doesn't and ends up kissing her back.  
  
"What just happened?" Jeff asked.  
  
"The new plan, ok listen we act like we are dating and you tell Matt how great of a girl I am and I'll tell Amy how great of a guy you are." Trish says with a smile.  
  
"That might just work Trish." Jeff says and kisses her.  
  
"Well lets go and tell them you tell Matt and I'll tell Amy." Trish says and leaves to go find Amy.  
  
Trish finds Amy in her corner of the women's locker room that she took over the first week she was there.  
  
"Amy can we talk?" Trish asks sitting next to her.  
  
"About what?" Amy asks  
  
"Well I just wanted to tell you that me and Jeff date now." Trish says smiling.  
  
"Oh interesting." Amy says not caring.  
  
"Well I was just letting you know he is off the market." Trish says and gets up and walks out of the room.  
  
"Was I suppose to care?" Amy asks herself and laughs.  
  
"What were you suppose to care about?" Victoria asks Amy.  
  
"Oh just about Trish dating Jeff and that he is off the market now." Amy replies.  
  
"Oh why would you care?" Victoria asks.  
  
"I don't."Amy says.  
  
"Well I got a photo shoot to go to so talk to ya later." Victoria says and walks away.  
  
Amy decides she needs to talk to Matt or at least see him. She walks to the locker room and knocks on the door. After she knocks she chickens out but Matt opens it before she can get away.  
  
"Amy." He calls after her.  
  
She turns around but doesn't look at him.  
  
"Yeah Matt." She says feeling stupid.  
  
"Did you knock on my door?" He asks her.  
  
"Yes I wanted to talk to ya but if your busy or don't wanna that's fine." Amy says and turns back around and starts to walk. Matt runs up to her .  
  
"Wait I wanted to talk to you too." Matt says holding onto her arm.  
  
"Then lets talk in your locker room." Amy says and goes into his locker room with him. 


	8. Finally Realizing

Chapter 8: Finally Realizing  
  
Amy was in Matt's locker room.  
  
" So what did you need to talk to me about?" Matt asks Amy who had yet to sit down.  
  
" About our friendship." Amy says nervously.  
  
"Come here Ames sit down." Matt says getting up and pulling her over to the couch and making her sit.  
  
"I don't feel like sitting." Amy says trying to get up.  
  
"I'll have to sit on you if you move." Matt says and laughs and then sits on Amy's lap.  
  
"Fine you win get up ." She says trying to push him up.  
  
Matt gets up and sits next to her and grabs her hand.  
  
"Amy I want to be your friend okay so lets stop hanging out with Trish and it can be just the three of us again." Matt says still holding her hand.  
  
" Matt Trish dates Jeff now." Amy says  
  
"Oh then it can be the two of us." Matt says with a smile.  
  
Matt still was holding onto Amy's hand and Amy starts to move her hand but then stops and stares into Matt's eyes.  
  
"Is there something on my face?" Matt says pulling his hand free to feel his face.  
  
" No Matt there's nothing there I was just looking at your eye." Amy says and smiles.  
  
"Oh you made me think something was on me." Matt says laughing.  
  
"So were friends?" Amy asks  
  
" Of course come here Ames." Matt says pulling her onto his lap, and pushing the hair in her face behind her ears.  
  
" I got to go get ready for Raw." Amy says standing up.  
  
" Promise that you will stay in my hotel room tonight?" Matt asks grabbing her hand.  
  
"Yes, and Matt why do you keep grabbing my hands?" Amy asks pulling her hand free from his again.  
  
" I don't know because you have soft hands." Matt says not to sure of the answer himself.  
  
" Okay see you later." Amy says and then hugs Matt and kisses him softly on the cheek.  
  
" What was that for?" Matt asks her before she leaves.  
  
' I don't know." Amy says while shrugging her shoulders and then she leaves.  
  
Amy walks past Trish's locker room and hears her and Jeff talking.  
  
" Jeff they will both be jealous and you can have Amy and i'll have Matt." Trish says trying to convince Jeff.  
  
" But what if it doesn't work?" Jeff asks.  
  
Amy stands up against the wall in shock at what she was hearing. " Jeff and Trish are working to keep me and Matt apart?"  
  
Just then Amy heard no more talking and Trish walked out. Amy quickly throwing her bracelet on the floor and gets down and acts like she was looking for it.  
  
"Did you loose something?" Trish asks.  
  
"Yeah my bracelet that Matt gave me for my birthday." Amy says and then she picks up the bracelet.  
  
"Found it." She says and walks away.  
  
" I gotta find Matt." Amy says but then she runs into Jeff.  
  
" I Ame." Jeff says.  
  
" Hi Jeff I gotta go i'm kinda busy." Amy says trying to get rid of him.  
  
"Whats the hurry and what do you have to tell Matt?" Jeff questions her and then Trish comes up to them.  
  
" Um I really should go bye." Amy says going to leave but Trish blocks her.  
  
" You sneak you were listening to my conversation with Jeff." Trish says blocking her escape.  
  
" I was not I was looking for my bracelet." Amy says.  
  
" Yeah right Amy I know what kind of person you are." Trish says and goes to punch her but Amy dunks and hits Trish in the face with her fist.  
  
Amy starts running so she can tell Matt that the whole Jeff thing with Trish was a scheme.  
- will Amy make it to Matt and will he believe her?  



	9. Feelings are discovered

Chapter 9: Feelings are discovered  
  
Amy did get away from Trish and Jeff but she didn't run to Matt. She didn't believe what she heard herself so she knew that Matt would never believe her. She knew it would be better if she didn't tell.  
  
Meanwhile Trish was frantic in Jeff's locker room.  
  
"What if she told we are both going to die you hear me?" Trish was practically screaming.  
  
" Maybe she didn't or maybe he won't believe her." Jeff says and wraps his arms around Trish to calm her down.  
  
" Yeah right Jeff were both going down and we will never get what we want." Trish says pulling herself loose from Jeff's arms. She didn't want to let him know it but Trish was falling for Jeff and falling fast.  
  
" Trish just sit and calm down everything will be okay." Jeff says in a soothing voice which Trish couldn't resist to not listen to.  
  
Trish sat down next to Jeff and started running her fingers through his colorful hair. Jeff looked over at Trish and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. For the first time he thought maybe Amy wasn't the one for him.  
  
"Jeff what are we going to do?" Trish asked climbing into Jeff's lap and laying her head on his chest.  
  
"I will think of something." Jeff says stroking Trish's soft blonde hair.  
  
-----------------------------Women's Lockerr room------------------------------------------------  
  
Amy was still in shock at the thought of Jeff scheming with Trish to ruin Matt and her's friendship.  
She couldn't understand why he did it or what he would gain. The words echoed in her head over and over again. " Matt will be mine and Amy will be yours." "What did they mean" Amy asked herself.  
  
Trish came into the women's locker room.  
  
"Amy." Trish said hoping that she hadn't told Matt.  
  
"What Trish?" Amy asks mad and confused.  
  
"Did you tell him?" She asked.  
  
"No i didn't . Happy?" Amy asked Trish who was now smiling.  
  
"Very see you misunderstood us. Thats what happen when you listen to something that your not suppose to hear in the first place." Trish says still smiling.  
  
" What I don't get is why you said Matt will be yours and I will be Jeff's." Amy asked.  
  
"Um I never said that I said you would never be Jeff's and I would never be Matts" Trish says lieing to cover up the truth.  
  
" Oh well i'm sorry I accused you of saying something you didn't" Amy says not really convinced.  
  
"Maybe next time you won't listen to other peoples conversation." Trish says cocky and walks out of the women's locker room.  
  
After Trish left Amy just sat there wondering if she should tell Matt what she heard. She decided she had to but didn't know how. 


	10. We need to talk

Chapter 10: We need to talk  
  
It had been a week since Amy heard Trish and Jeff scheming but she had yet to tell Matt.  
First off she thought he wouldn't believe a word she said and then they wouldn't be friends. Amy was pacing back and forth in front of his locker room trying to get enough courage to knock on the door. Amy took a deep breath and just as she was about to knock Matt came out.  
  
"Hey Ames." He said pulling her into his arms hugging her.  
  
Amy hugged him back and enjoyed the scent of his colonge. "Hi Matt we need to talk."  
She said pulling back.  
  
He gets a shocked look on his face." Ok this don't sound to good." He says and opens his door and leads her in.  
  
Amy sits down and starts playing with her hair. (she does that whenever she is nervous)  
"Ok Matt don't say anything till i'm done alright. Promise?" Amy says before she starts.  
  
"Promise." He says and then acts like he zippers his mouth shut.  
  
"alright I heard Jeff and Trish talking. They were like plotting to keep us apart. and I have no clue why. This is gonna sound crazy but I think that they don't want us to be friends anymore." Amy says  
  
"Wow, um I don't know what to say other then your a liar." Matt says really mad.  
  
"I'm a what?" Amy says getting up.  
  
"Liar you heard me. how dare you accuse my brother of that. Why would they not want us to be friends? huh answer that one you little bitch." Matt says yelling in Amy's face.  
  
With tears coming down her face. "This is why I didn't want to tell you Matt." Amy says hurt.  
  
"go put your phony act on for someone else I ain't buying it Ame I never thought you would so something like this, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!." Matt Yells at her.  
  
Amy gets up and walks out of the room in tears. She knew she shouldn't have told him but if she didn't and he found out she knew he would get mad too. Amy is on her way to the women's locker room when she runs into Trish and Jeff.  
  
" What are you crying for Amy, I didn't know that you cried." Trish says laughing.  
  
"Get the hell away from me you fucin whore." Amy shouts and walks into the women's locker room grabs her bags and starts to walk out of the building.  
  
"Hey Amy where do you think your going?" Hunter asks her.  
  
"Home got a problem Hunter run and tell Stephanie go ahead see if I care." Amy says and continues to walk.  
  
Hunter calls Steph and she comes and blocks the exit Amy was going to leave from.  
  
"Steph i'm really in the mood to hit someone and if it means i'll get fired I don't care I will still hit you so move." Amy says holding up her fist.  
  
"Whoa Amy calm down right now." Steph says. Now a whole group of the wrestlers were starting to gather around and waiting to see if Amy would hit Steph.  
  
"Hit her" More then one of the guys shouted.  
  
"Shut up." Steph turns around and says.  
  
" I just wanna go home." Amy says with more tears forming in her eyes but she wouldn't let herself cry not in front of all the guys. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Matt standing there.  
  
Matt made his way towards Amy.  
  
" Amy come here." He said motioning for her to come.  
  
All she did was stick her middle finger up at him, and then turned and looked the other way.  
  
"Ames I really need to talk to you." Matt pleads.  
  
"No." Amy says and walks out of the building. 


	11. A picture

Chapter 11:A picture  
  
A month after that inccident Amy had refused to talk to either Hardy. It's not that she didn't want to she did want to talk to Matt but her pride wouldn't let her forget what he had said to her.  
  
Amy was walking down the hall when Matt stopped her.  
  
"Amy please just listen to me." He pleaded with her for like the 100th time.  
  
"I don't want to i'm a liar remember." She said making sure he remembered what he said to her.  
  
"Come on grow up." Matt says starting to get mad.  
  
"Me grow up come on Matt your the one that started with the name calling."  
Amy says with a mean look on her face.  
  
"Amy i'm sorry but I need to talk to you right now." Matt said trying to convince her to talk to him.  
  
"No Matt i'm sorry, sorry that your an idiot." She says and then walks away leaving him alone in the hall.  
  
Matt found out the truth when Jeff came and confessed to him because he felt guilty about making them fight. "I need to find a way to make her see how much she means to me." Matt said to himself.  
  
Trish approached Matt." If you want I could talk to Amy for you." Trish said  
  
"No thanks your what started this mess in the first place." Matt says and walks away from Trish.  
  
Amy is in the Hardyz locker room cleaning out the rest of her stuff when she picks up a picture of her and Matt. It was from last winter when everything was great between the two of them. She suddenly remembered how she felt so warm and safe wrapped in his arms.  
(to see pic click here http:img27.exs.cx/img27/4924/5022.jpg )  
  
Looking at that picture made Amy start to cry and just when she started crying thats when Matt walked in.  
  
"Sorry I didn't know that anyone was in here." Matt says  
  
" no it's your room I was just getting some of my stuff when I came across this."  
Amy says and hands the picture to Matt.  
  
"I remember that." Matt says smiling, and looks over at Amy and see's her smiling for the first time in a while. He loved her smile it was one of her best features especially when she really smiled and it would light up her eyes.  
  
"Yeah that was like the best day. I felt so safe." Amy says still smiling.Amy gets up and goes and sits down next to Matt on the couch.  
  
"Hey so are you still mad because I found out that you weren't lieing." Matt says hoping that she will forgive him.  
  
"I guess not I miss you Matt. I miss this." She said pointing to the picture.  
"So much has changed in one year it's like we grew apart." She says and starts crying.  
  
"Don't cry Ames." Matt says rubbing her back. "Look at me." He says and lifts her head up.  
  
"Yeah" She says softly.  
  
" I missed you too I have been trying to get you to talk to me but you wouldn't."  
Matt says and wipes the tears from under her eyes with his finger.  
  
"Matt can we just go back to then?" She asked  
  
"Yeah come here." He says opening his arms so she can hug him.  
  
"Matt I love you so much." She says to him still hugging him.  
  
"I love ya too Ames." Matt says and runs his fingers through Amy's hair. 


	12. The Kiss

Chapter 12: The kiss  
  
Amy and Matt fell asleep together on the couch in the locker room. Amy woke up before Matt and leaned over and kissed him which woke him up.  
  
" I'm sorry I should go." Amy says starting to get up.  
  
Matt pulls her back down. "Your not going anywhere." He says and kisses her before she can say anything else.  
  
Amy thought about stopping but it felt so good and right so she let her tongue slid into Matt's mouth and his into hers.  
  
After Amy started to take off Matt's shirt he pulled away.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Amy asked thinking she scared him away.  
  
"No it just feels like a dream one minute we are just sleeping the next were about to have sex." Matt says moving back from her.  
  
"Sorry I just thought it's what you wanted." Amy says feeling really embarrassed.  
  
"Ames you didn't do anything I just need some time to think this through."  
Matt says and grabs her hand and kisses her finger tips.  
  
"Okay well i'm gonna get some water want some?" She asked getting up from the bed.  
  
"No don't go anywhere." Matt says grabbing her arm.  
  
"You are confusing me Matt." Amy says sitting down on his lap.  
  
"Sorry it's just are you sure you wanna do this?" He asks stroking her soft red hair.  
  
"Positive Matt I want you so bad." Amy says before she starts to kiss his neck.  
  
Matt starts kissing her neck but then brings her mouth up to his and kisses her lips. while starting to take off her shirt.  
  
After Matt got her shirt off Amy went to take off Matt's shirt and once again he was having second thoughts about it.  
  
He pushes Amy off of him.  
  
"Whats wrong this time?" She asks starting to get frustrated with him.  
  
"I just don't know if we are doing the right thing Ame." Matt said pushing the hair out of his face.  
  
"Well I do unless you don't want me Matt." Amy says getting up from the pull out bed they were on.  
  
"Amy I do it's just what if we are just caught up in the moment and regret this later." Matt says.  
  
"Then we will deal with it later Matt listen to me I am one thousand percent sure I want this its all up to you I know I do but I don't think you do." Amy says  
  
"I do I just think we are making a mistake." Matt says handing Amy her shirt.  
  
"So you don't want me?" Amy asks feeling rejected and ugly.  
  
"Not right now I don't know Ame this is all coming so fast" Matt says trying to make her feel better.  
  
"Ok then I guess we should just stay away from each other. When it comes to more then friendship." Amy says really hurt.  
  
"Amy I just don't want to rush nothing when we have all the time in the world." Matt says rubbing Amy's arm.  
  
"Whatever you want Matt." Amy says just agreeing but feeling like he doesn't like her more then a friend.  
  
"Amy I do like you more then a friend I have but it's ruining our friendship is what i'm afraid of." Matt says grabbing Amy's hand.  
  
"Matt nothing will happen but I respect whatever you want to do." Amy says smiling even though she wasn't very convinced about what Matt was saying.  
  
What will happen between Matt and Amy? 


	13. my last chance

Chapter 13: My Last chance  
  
Amy didn't really believe that Matt liked her more then friends, but she didn't want to give up on him. So she decided that she had one last chance to try and see if he really loved her or she was going to move on and find someone else.  
  
Amy was in her hotel bathroom and just finished getting ready for work.  
She ran the brush through her hair once more and then walked out and saw Matt still asleep on the bed. She stared at him for a minute watching how he looked like an angel when he slept. Then the fun part she had to wake him up.  
  
::jumping onto Matt.:: "Matt come on wake up." She said now ontop of him. He still wasn't even moving.  
  
Amy tried to wake him up for like ten minutes and finally decided she had to kiss him to wake him up.  
  
"I sure hope that's not a guy kissing me." Matt says and opens his eyes.  
  
"Not unless you consider me a guy." Amy says starting to get off him.  
  
"I must be the luckiest guy in the world today if only I could get woken up like that every day." Matt says and then kisses Amy.  
  
"I think you could get woken up like this everyday." Amy says before kissing Matt again.  
  
"Really well I want this every morning forget coffee i'll just have you instead." Matt says and smiles.  
  
"Come on get out of bed we have to be at the arena in less then thirty minutes." Amy says getting off Matt and picking up a few of her things that were scattered around the hotel room.  
  
"You should have woken me up earlier." Matt says getting up.  
  
"I tried you wouldn't wake up until I kissed you." Amy says putting her bags near the door.  
  
"From now on skip everything else and just get right to the kiss." Matt says getting his bags.  
  
"Come on lets go before we are late." Amy says grabbing her bags  
  
"Let me get them for you." Matt says to Amy about her bags.  
  
"Thanks." She says and smiles at him.  
  
Amy and Matt arrive at the Arena ten minutes late. Stephanie is waiting and she doesn't look too happy.  
  
"Yous are late." She says right away.  
  
"Sorry Matt wouldn't wake up." Amy says.  
  
"Well next time leave Matt sleep and make sure your not late why would you want to get in trouble for him?" Stephanie asks cocky.  
  
"Let's see i'll come with Matt everyday and no I won't let him get in trouble."  
Amy says to stephanie who just looks shocked.  
  
"Just don't let it happen again alright." Stephanie says and walks away.  
  
"Sometimes I hate her so much." Amy says when Matt and her get into their locker room.  
  
"I know me too." Matt says and pulls Amy into a deep long kiss.  
  
Amy pulls back. "Matt I am so confused right now, one minute you want me the next you wanna just be friends so which one do you want?"  
  
"I wanna be more then friends Ames I thought about it all last night and I really want to be with you."Matt says brushing the hair from infront of her face behind her ear.  
  
All Amy could do is smile and then before Matt could say anything else Amy kissed him.  
  
::I got him he is mine yes!!!:: Amy thought in her head as her and Matt kissed making their way to the sofa bed.  
  
Amy laid down and then Matt and were still kissing.  
  
"Wait Matt are you sure this time?" Amy asked not wanting a repeat of the last time.  
  
"Yes Ames i'm sure." He said and then started to kiss her neck.  
  
Amy laid back and relaxed and thought about how happy they were going to be.  
  
Amy and Matt just made love for the first time and were laying in each others arms on the sofa bed when Jeff came in.  
  
"What!" Jeff shouted when he saw his brother and the woman he was in love with laying in bed in eachothers arms.  
  
"Shit." Amy exclaims pulling the covers tighter around her.  
  
"We should have locked the door." Matt whispers to her.  
  
"Yeah, i'm gonna um go get dressed." Amy said getting up with the cover still around her and walks into the bathroom.  
  
"I'm sorry you walked in here we should have locked the door." Matt says to his brother who is still in shock.  
  
Minutes later Amy comes out dressed with her hair pulled back.  
  
"Matt why don't you get dressed." Amy says to him.  
  
"Yeah I will." He goes into the bathroom with a sheet wrapped around him.  
  
"Hello Jeff." Amy says sitting next to him.  
  
-Jeff now knows about his brother and Amy what will he do? Are Amy and Matt officaly dating? 


	14. It's offical

Chapter 14: It's offical  
  
Jeff was so mad after he caught Matt and Amy in bed together. His own brother stole the woman he loved or liked. Well was it really a betrayal since Jeff never told Matt or Amy how he felt.  
  
Amy and Matt were in their hotel room. Matt was sleeping and Amy was awake but laying in Matt's arms. She had never been more happy in all her life. Amy rolled over to check the clock it was 10:30 almost time for work.  
  
She got out of bed and got a shower and got dressed before waking Matt up this time it only took like 5 seconds.  
  
"Good morning sexy." Amy says and then kisses him again.  
  
"Morning beautiful." Matt said wrapping his arms around Amy. She fit perfect in his arms and the same with him in hers. Everything was perfect with them.  
  
When they got to the building fans had gathered outside waiting for them.  
  
"Matt, Lita, omg!! screams Can I have an autograph please!" shouted excitedly a girl named Lena.  
  
"Yeah whats your name?" Amy asked holding a marker and the picture.  
  
"It's uh..crying Lena." Lena said crying.  
  
" Ok here ya go." Amy says after signing it and handing it to Matt she hands it back to the hysterical girl.  
  
"Thank you so much I am such a huge fan." Lena says still crying.  
  
"Come here." Amy says holding her arms open for the girl to hug her, Lena hugs Amy and then gets a picture with both Matt and Amy After that Lena asks. " Are you and Matt a couple for real?"  
  
"Um." Amy says and looks at Matt.  
  
"Yes we are" Matt says and grabs Amy's hand.  
  
"That is so cute,Thank you once again ." Lena says while Amy and Matt walk towards the doors of the building.  
  
"So it's offical huh?" Amy says looking up at Matt.  
  
"You bet it is." Matt says and smiles before he kisses her.  
  
Jeff is standing infront of them. "Dating huh?" Jeff says mad.  
  
"Yup." Amy says very happy.  
  
"Nice of you's to tell me first. after all Matt I am only your brother." Jeff says cocky.  
  
"Sorry bro we just made it offical like 5 minutes ago." Matt says and grabs Amy's hand and kisses it.  
  
Amy smiles up at Matt. "Babe i'm gonna go to the women's locker room. Alright, I love you." Amy says and kisses Matt's cheek.  
  
Amy goes to the women's locker room and all the divas noticed she was glowing.  
  
"What happened?" Stacy, Steph, Torrie, Sable, and Victoria asked all at once.  
  
"Nothing me and Matt just started dating thats all." Amy says with the biggest smile any of the divas ever saw her smile.  
  
"Oh my god. When did it happen?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Well it is offical today." Amy says picking up a brush and brushing her hair.  
  
"Are you happy?" Steph asks.  
  
"Thats a stupid question steph." Torrie says to her.  
  
"Of course she is happy." Trish says.  
  
Amy just stares at her.  
  
"Hi Ame I heard all about you and Matt from Jeff the other day when he walked in on yous." Trish says.  
  
"Walked in where?" Stephanie asks  
  
"They had sex in their locker room." Trish says with an evil smile.  
  
Amy puts her head down so no one can see her blushing.  
  
"Oh well I've had sex plenty of times in my locker room." Steph says like she was proud.  
  
"So when's the wedding?" Trish asked  
  
"Not anytime soon Trish but I hope there will be one." Amy says not letting anything Trish says bother her.  
  
"Well congrats." Trish says and hugs Amy.  
  
Amy hugged her back nothing was going to bother her today. 


	15. A split because of lies

Chapter 15: A split because of lies  
  
A few weeks later Matt and Jeff were in their locker room talking and everything was fine until Amy came back from her three week vacation.Thats when the fighting started and Jeff was so reminded of it when Amy came in sat on Matt's lap and kissed him.He so longed for her to kiss him like that.  
  
"Matt can we talk." Jeff says totally ignoring Amy.  
  
"Sure bro, Ames can you excuse us i'll come find you when were done."  
Matt says as Amy gets up from his lap . He kisses her and slaps her ass before she leave. She turns around smiles and blows him a kiss.  
  
"What do you need to talk to me about Jeff?" Matt asked wanting to spend time with Amy.  
  
"It's about Amy." Jeff says  
  
"What about her?" Matt says curious about what his brother knew.  
  
"Well she is using you for what I don't know but I heard from Trish." Jeff says  
  
"And I believe a word that girl says because?" Matt asks not believeing Jeff.  
  
"Trust me Matt." Jeff says  
  
"Jeff Amy loves me." Matt says  
  
"Listen Matt she is coming between us as brothers man when is the last time we just hung out or went out for some drinks at the bar?" Jeff questions his brother.  
  
"Jeff you have a girlfriend too so why can't I?" Matt asks.  
  
"Well Amy is a little skanky bitch, a whore, a ho what ever you want to call her. She is no good for you she is ruining our family." Jeff says  
  
"What is this really about Jeff?Matt asks wanting answers  
  
"Matt I didnt want to be the one to tell you but Amy is seeing another guy behind your back." Jeff says putting on a real serious face.  
  
"Who has she been seeing?" Matt asks starting to believe Jeff since Amy did just go on a vacation and he couldn't really get a hold of her the whole time she was gone.  
  
"A guy who doesn't work here. His name is Justin, Trish knows him." Jeff says handing Matt a piece of paper with a number on it.  
  
"I can't believe this shit." Matt says picking up the lamp and throwing it across the room. Matt walks out of the room and Amy walks up to him.  
  
"Don't even touch me." He shouts at her as she tried to hug him.  
  
"What did I do, thats how you welcome your girlfriend back?" Amy asked  
  
"My ex girlfriend.You have another boyfriend. "Matt says and walks away.  
  
Amy chases after him and grabs his arm.  
  
"Matt listen I don't have another boyfriend." Amy says still holding onto his arm so he won't walk away again.  
  
"Yeah right thats why you went on an unexpected vacation that I could only get ahold of you like one time. Liar" Matt says and walks away from her leaving her alone in the hall way and crying.  
  
Matt went to his locker room and just sat there thinking until Amy came in.  
  
"What do you want dont you get what over means?" Matt yells at Amy who is crying still.  
  
"Matt please talk to me." Amy says.  
  
"I knew something like this would happen but you said it wouldn't. I hate you Amy." Matt shouts and walks out of the room.  
  
Amy just sat there. She was starting to believe that she and Matt would never be happy they have to many problems they have to overcome. Whenever it starts it ends faster then it started.  
  
"why can't me and matt just be happy?" Amy asks still crying.  
  
"i'll tell you why." Jeff says coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"I didn't know anyone was in here." Amy says and puts her head down.  
  
"Matt doesn't love you like I can." Jeff says touching Amy's face and kisses her.  
  
She pulls back and slaps him."Jeff what the hell are you doing?" Amy says getting up from the couch.  
  
"Amy listen I love you not Matt he got what he wanted. I didnt want to be the one to tell you but he never wanted anything from you but sex and he said he got it so he made up the excuse that you cheated to get out of the relationship."  
Jeff says and pulls Amy and makes her sit down.  
  
-Will Amy believe Jeff? What will happen 


	16. I can't live without him

Chapter 16: I can't live with out him  
  
Amy couldn't believe what Jeff was telling her. She knew how Matt felt about her.  
  
"Jeff I don't believe you stop." Amy says holding her ears.  
  
"Amy i'm just trying to show you what love really is." Jeff says once again trying to kiss her.  
  
"If you don't stop i'm gonna show you how it feels to have a foot up your ass." Amy says smacking Jeff again. He just didn't get the picture.  
  
"Matt did what he said he would, He said he would get you so blinded by him that he would make sue you wait around for him forever." Jeff says running his fingers through Amy's hair.  
  
"Jeff stop trying to kiss me stop trying to touch me I don't like you and I never will whether Matt loves me hates me or wants me dead." Amy says and gets up to leave but Jeff grabs her arm. She kicks him in his balls and walks out of the room. She didn't understand where did Jeff get this from and why he kept hitting on her. Something didn't seem right and she wasn't going to rest until she fixed things between her and Matt.  
  
Matt was sitting in the Cafeteria drinking hot chocolate. When Chris Jericho sat down  
  
"Whats wrong Man the other day you were all happy and now look at you." Chris asks concerned for his friend.  
  
"Amy cheated on me." Matt says not looking up just looking down at the table.  
  
"For real man thats messed up." Chris says.  
  
"Tell me about it." Matt says.  
  
"Why don't tonight we go out and find you another woman one who won't cheat and treats you better." Chris asks.  
  
"I don't i'll think about it Chris I just need to be by myself right now."  
Matt says hinting for him to leave.  
  
"Okay man but if you want to call my cell." Chris says and leaves  
  
Amy see's Matt in the cafeteria at the table by himself.  
  
"I gotta talk to him." She says walking over to the table.  
  
"What do you want now." Matt says not even looking at her.  
  
"Matt listen to me." Amy pleads with him.  
  
"i'm sick of you and your damn lies just please if you ever cared about me at all you would leave me alone." Matt says and that makes Amy cry.  
  
"Matt I never cheated on you but Jeff told me that you just were using me for sex and that you probaly made up me cheating as a way to get out of the relatioship without looking like the bad guy." Amy says crying  
  
Matt notices the bruise on her arm.  
  
"So you cheated on me with a guy who beats ya and now you want me back?"  
Matt says pointing to her left arm. When Jeff grabed her it left an imprint of his hand.  
  
"Your brother did that." Amy says pulling her shirt down to cover it. She didn't want anyone to see it.  
  
"Yeah lets blaim this on Jeff you really are low." Matt says to her.  
  
"Matt I never did anything to hurt you, but you never answered about what Jeff told me." Amy says waiting for an answer.  
  
"Jeff didnt say any of that. But it isn't true." Matt says thinking about what Amy said.  
  
"Fine so were over again, this is it Matt no more I can't stand this little game your playing with me. Grow up." Amy says and walks away. 


	17. The decisions

Chapter 17: Decisions  
  
Amy couldn't handle her and Matt always fighting and breaking up. She knew something had to be done before someone got hurt bad.  
  
Amy sat alone in her car on the ride to the next town they were wrestling in.  
she was listening to the radio and fairytales by jojo was playing. Amy sang along to the song she thought it described her and Matt perfectly.  
  
Amy felt so lonely not having anyone sitting next to her and no one to talk to.  
  
Amy got to the hotel a little after 3:00 AM. She walked up to the front desk.  
  
"excuse me, I need a room." Amy says to the clerk at the front desk.  
  
" Sorry Miss but we don't have any room open." The lady said.  
  
"Damnit." Amy says. "do you have any people checking out anytime soon?" Amy asks really wanting to be able to sleep.  
  
"Not at the moment why don't you take a seat over there and I will let you know." The lady says pointing to the lobby seats.  
  
Amy walks away mad and sits down on one of the chairs. She see's Matt walking in with his bags.  
  
"Matt they aint got any rooms left." Amy says as she see's he walk up to the front desk.  
  
"I figured they wouldnt thats why I booked a room three days ago." Matt says with a smirk.  
  
"Oh." Amy says and lays her head on the arm of the chair.  
  
After Matt get's his room key he looks over at Amy just sitting there all alone.  
She looked really tired.  
  
"Ames." She heard Matt call. He hadn't called her that in the longest time.  
  
"What Matt I know haha you got a room and i'm stuck sleeping hear I don't wanna hear it." She says  
  
"Ames listen I don't want you to have to stay up all night worrying about falling to sleep down here. So we can share my room come on." Matt says grabbing her bags and putting them over his shoulder.  
  
"No thanks Matt I don't want to bother you." She says closing her eyes.  
  
"Amy i'm not going to take no for an answer now get your ass up right now."  
Matt says standing near the elevators.  
  
"Fine."Amy says sleeply.  
  
Amy and Matt get up to the room. "Oh I forgot to tell ya it only has one bed." Matt says laying the bags on the floor.  
  
"Oh well i'm tired. Hand me my bag." She says sitting on the bed.  
  
"Here." He says and hands her the bag.  
  
"Shit." Amy yells.  
  
"What?" Matt asks.  
  
"I grabbed the wrong bag this one dont have anything for me to sleep in." Amy says and throws the bag on the floor.  
  
"Here catch you can wear this." Matt throws her one of his t-shirts.  
  
"Thanks." She says and gets changed. Then she lays back on the bed watching Matt as he changed into some comftable clothes.  
  
Matt climbs into the bed and they lie in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"So um this is akward." Amy says rolling on her side so she could look at Matt.  
  
" Ame." Matt says looking at her.  
  
"Yea Matt." She asks.  
  
Before either could say another word Amy kissed Matt. He kissed her back.  
  
They kissed but were soon having sex. After they were done Matt was asleep. Amy laid there wondering what this ment. and where was their relationship going to go.  
  
She laid her head on Matt's chest and cuddled close to him and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Matt woke up before Amy. He looked down at her sleeping peacfully in his arms.  
  
"God please let us be back together. I dont know what last night meant to her but to me it meant the start of our relationship again." He says low to himself 


	18. Us

Chapter 18:Us?  
  
Amy and Matt kinda avoided eachother the next day. They both felt wierd around the other. Amy was going from the gym to the women's locker room and she bumped heads with Jeff.  
  
"Amy are you alright?" Jeff asks moving her bangs from infront of her face.  
  
"Don't touch me." She snapped at him.  
  
"Sorry Amy Matt's the only one aloud to touch you but Matt touches you in other ways don't he?" Jeff questioned her as he backed her into a corner.  
  
Matt was walking down the hall and noticed the red hair. He pulled Jeff away from Amy and pushed him to the ground and then checked on her. She was still in the corner.  
  
"Ames are you alright." He asked standing infront of her.  
  
She throw her arms around his neck and hugged him really tight. "I'm fine Matt. Thanks to you." She says as she lays her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Did he do anything to you?" Matt asks moving her hair behind her ear.  
  
"no but I don't know what he would have done he was talking about you touching me in other ways and then he backed me into the corner." Amy says still holding onto Matt.  
  
"Come on lets go and get you some water." Matt says grabbing Amys hand.  
  
"Okay." She says putting Matt's arm around her waist.  
  
Matt got Amy a bottle of water and took her to their locker room. She was laying on the couch when Matt was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Matt." She said before he opened the door.  
  
"Yeah." He says turning around.  
  
"don't leave me yet please." She says looking scared.  
  
Matt walks back into the room and over to the couch." Okay I won't" He says and kisses her softly on the lips.  
  
"Matt I love you so much" She says and kisses him longer and harder.  
  
"Ame we need to make up our minds." Matt says stopping her from kissing him.  
  
"About what?" Amy asks sitting up so Matt could sit next to her.  
  
He sits on the couch and grabs her hands. "About us what are we just friends with privelages. boyfriend/girlfriend? just friends? just people who have sex. i don't know."  
Matt says.  
  
"well I hope we are boyfriend and girlfriend." Amy says smiling.  
  
"thats what I want to Ames." Matt says and kisses her.  
  
Amy kissed him back and smiled she hoped that nothing else would happen to them they had already been through so much. 


	19. somethings wrong

Chapter 19:Somethings wrong  
  
Four months after Amy and Matt got back together their lives have been nothing but perfect. Jeff quit bugging Amy and Matt and Amy weren't breaking up every other day.  
  
Amy hasn't really hadn't been feeling to well. Amy was laying in the bed while Matt got dressed he had an autograph signing on their day off so she was going to sleep in.  
  
"I'm going now Ames.Love ya" Matt says leaning over her and kissing her.  
  
"Bye. I don't want you to leave me." Amy says pouting.  
  
"I gotta I promise as soon as I get back it will be just me and you and no one else."  
Matt says and kisses her one more time. Then he left.  
  
Amy laid in bed she felt sick again. "not again." Amy says as she runs to the bathroom to throw up. "Damn I hate being sick." She says to no one again as she lays back down.  
She gets hungry so she calls room service.  
  
"Hello Miss Dumas your food is here." A server called through the door.  
  
"come in I can't move." Amy says laying in the bed in pain. she had no idea what was wrong and was afraid to find out. Matt had no idea that she wasn't feeling well she didnt want to scare him.  
  
Amy ate and then she watched T.V. waiting for Matt to get back.  
  
A few hours passed and Matt came back. Amy was asleep.  
  
"Hey hunny." Matt says kissing her forehead.  
  
"Hi Matt." She says still tired.  
  
"did you have a nice day?" Matt asks sitting next to her  
  
"Yeah, how was the signing?" Amy asks laying on Matt's chest.  
  
"good." Matt says and kisses her and starts to take her shirt off.  
  
Amy stops him." not right now Matt I don't feel good."  
  
"Whats wrong?" Matt asks stroking her face softly.  
  
"I dont know I got a stomach virus." Amy says laying down on her pillow.  
  
"Aww poor baby do you want anything?" Matt asks.  
  
"No just lay here with me." Amy says grabbing his arm not letting him go.  
  
"You go it babe." Matt says laying down next to Amy.  
  
" Matt can you get me some water?" She asks  
  
"Sure thing." He says and gets her a water from their mini fridge.  
  
"Ice cold." He says and puts it on her neck.  
  
"It's cold stop." She says grabbing the water from him.  
  
"Starting to feel a little better?" He asks  
  
" a little why Matt did you have something you wanted to do?" She asks smiling.  
  
"Well I did have one thing in mind." Matt says taking off his shirt and his pants and was just laying in his boxers.  
  
"Oh really Matt and what if I dont want to?" Amy says teaseing him.  
  
"Then I would be shit out of luck, but you love me." Matt says smiling.  
  
Amy kisses matt. Matt pulls Amy's shirt off her. Amy rolled over onto Matt.  
  
They both laid there naked after they were finished making love.  
  
"Happy Matt?" Amy asks smiling at him.  
  
"Very." He says and kisses her forehead.  
  
"I'm so exhusted." Amy says yawning.  
  
"Go to sleep." Matt says.  
  
"I slept to much today. I'm gonna get dressed and then we can go out to eat dinner?" Amy says getting up and picking out an outfit.  
  
"Whatever my queen wants she gets" Matt says to her.  
  
"Aww i'm your queen, then your my king." Amy says and picks up a brush and brushes her hair.  
  
Amy and Matt went to dinner at a nice dinner and Jeff and Trish were there.  
  
"isnt it a small world." Trish says to them.  
  
"Very small just like you Trish." Amy says  
  
"Amy we were friends what happened?" Trish asks  
  
"Um I opened my eyes." Amy says and laughs.  
  
"Matt can we talk alone." Jeff asks Matt.  
  
"Okay Ames you gonna be alright by yourself." Matt asks her before he gets up  
  
"Yeah little Trish won't hurt me." Amy says and kisses Matt.  
  
Jeff and Matt walk out to the parking lot.  
  
"Matt we are brothers and we shouldn't be fighting." Jeff says.  
  
"Your right but you will never get Amy from me Jeff you know that right?" Matt asks  
  
"Yeah Trish and I are engaged now." Jeff says  
  
"Well congrats bro." Matt says and hugs his brother.  
  
"Can we just be brothers again?" Jeff asks.  
  
"Yeah of course we can." Matt says.  
  
-Is Jeff serious about it or does he have another plan? 


	20. Doctor's visit

Chapter 20:Doctors visit  
  
Amy was still not feeling well but she still didn't let Matt have an idea. Over the past few months she had missed her period, but she brushed it off like it was nothing.  
Amy scheduled a doctor's appointment without Matt knowing. She wanted to know what was wrong before she told anyone she was even sick.  
  
"Matt i'm going shopping." Amy says to Matt who is playing ps2 with his brother Jeff.  
  
"Uh huh have fun." He says not even looking away from the game.  
  
Amy was sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office and everyone kept staring at her. She had sunglasses and a hat on to try and disguise her self but fans still were noticing her. Not only was she not feeling good she had put on weight none of her pants were fitting.  
  
"Amy Dumas." A nurse called.  
  
Amy took a deep breath and got up and walked back to the room.  
  
"How are you doing today ms Dumas?" The nurse asked her.  
  
"Fine other then none of my clothes fit and I feel like shit." Amy says sitting on the table.  
  
"Well the doctor will be in a few minutes, i hope you feel better soon." The nurse says and leaves.  
  
"Yeah I hope I do too." Amy says.  
  
Amy waits like five minutes and then the doctor comes in.  
  
"Amy how are you feeling today?" the doctor asks.  
  
"not so well, i've been putting on weight, feeling sick like everyday." Amy says to doctor Debbie.  
  
"Well we will run some tests on you okay." The doctor says  
  
Amy was finished at the doctors. The doctor told her the results should be back in like a few days and she would call and tell her them.  
  
"what did you buy?" Trish asks when Amy walks into the hotel room.  
  
"nothing." Amy says and goes and sits next to Matt and lays her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey babe." Matt says kissing her head.  
  
"Hi." Amy says softly.  
  
"Whats wrong?" He asks concerned.  
  
"Nothing i'm tired from walking around the mall and signing like a thousand autographs."  
Amy says and laughs.  
  
"ok well go lay down." Matt says.  
  
"I wanna lay here." She says pulling a blanket over her legs and arms.  
  
"Okay sweet dreams." Matt says and kisses her on the head again and continues to play his game with Jeff.  
  
The next few days were terrible for Amy. Waiting to find out what was wrong with her.  
  
On a Monday at around 10:30 Am the doctor called.  
  
"Hello ms. dumas." The doctor says.  
  
"Yes." Amy says  
  
"We got your results back and we need you to come down to the office so we can talk." The doctor says which scares Amy.  
  
"Ok i'll be right there." Amy doesnt want to wake Matt up so she leaves a note for him and goes.  
  
When she gets to the doctors office she is even more nervous then ever.  
  
"Miss Dumas come right back here." The doctor says.  
  
Amy followed the doctor and a million thoughts were running through her head.  
  
When they got to the room Amy took a seat and waited for the doctor to talk.  
  
"um whats wrong with me?" Amy asks practically shaking.  
  
"Nothing life threatening miss, Amy your 4 and half months pregnant." The doctor says  
  
Amy just sat there in shock. "i'm pregnant?" Amy asks shaking her head.  
  
"Yes that is what I said you will have to make an appointment with a prenatal specialist."  
the doctor says to Amy who is still in disbelief  
  
"Are you sure." Amy says almost starting to cry.  
  
"Positive Amy there are choices you know that right." the doctor says to Amy.  
  
"I know, i gotta go." She says and leaves.  
  
-what will Amy do? How will Matt react? 


	21. Pregnant

Chapter 21: I'm Pregnant.  
  
Matt was worried because Amy left without waking him up. Amy came to the arena and Matt was waiting outside in the parking lot.  
  
"Where did you go?" Matt asked.  
  
"out."Amy says.  
  
"Where?" Matt asks  
  
"Matt i'll tell you later ok." Amy says and walks into the building and goes to the women's locker room.  
  
"Whats the matter?" Stacy asks Amy as soon as she comes in.  
  
"Nothing will everyone just stop with the 20 questions." Amy yells.  
  
"Ok then I was just asking." Stacy says and walks away from her.  
  
Amy sat in the women's locker room crying most of the day.  
  
An hour before Raw Stephanie came to her.  
  
"Amy your not dressed for your match." Steph says to her.  
  
"I can't wrestle tonight not tonight not for awhile steph." Amy says.  
  
"Why is that?" Steph asks.  
  
"I can't tell you"She says.  
  
"Then your wrestling." Steph says and smiles.  
  
"No I'll go talk to your dad." Amy says and walks out.  
  
While she is walking to vinces office she runs into Matt.  
  
"Amy we need to talk now." Matt says  
  
"Hold on Matt I gotta talk to vince first okay." Amy says and keeps walking.  
  
"Vince I can't wrestle tonight or for a while ok." Amy says.  
  
"Why can't you?" Vince asks.  
  
"I can't tell you yet but I will and I have a good reason I swear just please." Amy says.  
  
"Ok you are excused from wrestling." Vince says.  
  
Amy walks out of the room and goes to Matt's locker room.  
  
"Hi." She says hugging him.  
  
"Are you ready to talk now?" He asks.  
  
"Yeah, talk." Amy says  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up when you left this morning?" Matt asks  
  
"I couldn't Matt but listen i'll tell you were I went to the doctors to find out whats wrong with me." Amy says to him  
  
"And what did they say?" Matt asks worried  
  
"I got the flu." Amy says smiling.  
  
"Ok so nothing that could kill you." Matt says relieved and then he kisses her.  
  
Amy went to get something to eat and was sitting in the cafeteria when she felt a pain in her stomach. She placed her hand on her stomach and felt her baby kick for the first time.  
  
"I love you too baby." Amy says rubbing her stomach and smiling. Amy knew she was keeping this baby with or without Matt's help.  
  
"Amy what are you doing?" Trish stratus asks after she see's her rubbing her stomach and she heard what she said.  
  
"Trish were friends again right?" amy asks  
  
"Yeah we have been for like a month now." Trish answers sitting down at the table.  
  
"Well can you keep a secret?" Amy asks  
  
"Yeah." Trish says  
  
"I'm pregnant." Amy says low.  
  
"What!" Trish says loud.  
  
"Yeah i'm 4 and half months along now I just found out." Amy says with a smile  
  
"did you tell Matt yet?" Trish asks excited  
  
"No thats why you need to keep your mouth shut." Amy says to Trish  
  
"I promise I will keep my mouth shut. Congrats!. when are you going to tell him?"  
Trish asks  
  
"Probably tonight." Amy says  
  
"well good luck." Trish says and leans over and hugs Amy and then touches Amy's stomach softly.  
  
"Does it kick yet?"Trish asks with her hand still on her stomach.  
  
"Yes now Trish uh get your hand off my stomach people are around." Amy says pulling Trishs hand off her.  
  
"Oh sorry well when you tell him make sure you call me afterwards to tell me how he takes it" Trish says and hugs Amy and then leaves the table.  
  
Amy walked to Matt's locker room and heard him and Jeff talking.  
  
"So Jeff your engaged to Trish are yous planning on having kids right after yous get married?" Matt asks  
  
"I hope not kids right now will be too much man you know what I mean." Jeff says  
  
"Yeah I know how hard it would be to try and follow your dreams and having to raise children too has to be hard. I don't want any kids for the next maybe 5 years."  
Matt says. When Amy hears that she doesn't go into the locker room she just walks away.  
  
-What does Amy do? does she tell matt 


	22. the truth comes out

Chapter 22: The truth comes out  
  
Amy didn't want to tell Matt about her being pregnant. She knew she would have to soon but she really was afraid of how he was going to react to the news. Matt wasn't ready to be a father but it wasn't fair to Amy because she wasn't ready to be a mom yet either but she was going to be one.  
  
Amy knew that Matt noticed she was getting fat but he didn't say anything to her.  
  
"Matt do I look fat in this?" Se asked him pulling her shirt over her stomach that was getting rather large.  
  
"Um no babe you look great." Matt lied not wanting to hurt her or make her mad.  
  
"Your lieing Matt I am getting fat look at me." Amy says pulling up her shirt and exposing her stomach.  
  
"No your not your perfect." Matt says hugging her and kissing her forehead.  
  
"Yeah right i'm fat Matt don't lie."Amy says to him  
  
"Amy please lets not fight alright." Matt says to her  
  
"Ok Matt. Matt I love you so much." Amy says wrapping her arms around Matt.  
  
"I love you too." He says and kisses her  
  
"Matt what do you think about marriage and kids?" Amy asks  
  
"Well marriage is great I guess but kids I don't want any now. Later yes but not right now." Matt says  
  
"Oh." Amy says  
  
"Why do you ask?" Matt asks her  
  
"Just wondering thats all." Amy says covering up the real reason.  
  
"Ok." Matt says  
  
Out of no where Amy brust out into tears. She was thinking about what could happen Matt could leave her to take care of this child herself, in that case she would probably have to quit there would be no way she could stand to be around him.  
  
"Hunny whats the matter?" Matt asks a crying Amy who was on the ground with her head burried in her hands.  
  
She just shook her head not saying anything.  
  
"Amy please tell me whats wrong." Matt pleads with her.  
  
Amy could barely hear him all she was thinking about was the negative things that could happen when Matt found out. Then she was thinking that she could just leave and never tell him but that was stupid and unfair to this baby.  
  
"Amy come on whats the matter?" Matt asks carrying her and laying her on the bed.  
  
"Matt." She says wiping away the tears that were runnng down her cheeks.  
  
"Yes." Matt answers holding amy's hand.  
  
"um Matt we can't see each other anymore. As much as it hurts me to do this but I have other things to worry about right now." Amy says crying  
  
"What other things I can help you Ame." Matt says looking as if he was going to cry  
  
"Matt you can't help me Matt no one can." Amy says putting her hand on her stomach  
  
"Whats wrong are you dying or something Ame cause I don't care whatever it is I don't want to loose you." Matt says  
  
"Matt listen to me i'm not dying but it is something that will change my life for ever so I can't tell you Matt." Amy says  
  
"Please Amy I don't care what it is, I love you so much." Matt says trying anything so she wouldn't leave him again.  
  
"Matt ok here goes." Amy says blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "Matt i didn't want to tell you this because I heard you talking to Jeff. Matt i'm 5 month's pregnant." Amy says  
  
Matt sits there like he just saw a ghost or something. He was in complete shock.  
  
"I know that your not ready to be a dad but i'm having this baby, with or without you." Amy says.  
  
Matt is still just sitting there not knowing what to say.  
  
"Matt say something." Amy says  
  
"I don't know what to say Ames but is it mine?" Matt asks  
  
"Of course it's yours Matt, who's else would it be?" Amy asks mad that he would even ask that.  
  
"I was just wondering, so i'm gonna be a dad." Matt says  
  
"not if you don't want i'll raise this baby alone if I have to." Amy says not wanting Matt to do what he doesn't want to do.  
  
"I'm so scared Ame." Matt says.  
  
"you don't think I am." Amy asks  
  
"I don't know." Matt says  
  
"So what do you want to do Matt." Amy asks  
  
"Amy I love you and I might have said that I wasn't ready for a family yet but were gonna be a family and we will do it together." Matt says and hugs Amy.  
  
Amy smiles. "Wanna feel it kick?" Amy asks Matt.  
  
"Yeah" Matt says.  
  
Amy takes Matt's hand and puts it on her stomach.  
  
"Wow it really does kick." Matt says excited.  
  
"Yeah it does it all the time to me." Amy says happy that Matt wants to be there. 


	23. It's a Girl

Chapter 23: It's a girl  
  
Amy and Matt were on the way to the doctors so they could get an ultrasound of the baby. Amy wanted to know what they were having but Matt really wanted to be suprised.  
  
"I really think we should find out Matt it will make buying things alot easier. " Amy says trying to change his mind while they were sitting in the waiting room.  
  
Alot of people were staring at them but Amy and Matt could care less. They were both happy to be having a baby together.  
  
"Is Amy pregnant?" A nosy woman who is a fan of wrestling asks.  
  
"Yeah I'm having a baby alright." Amy says.  
  
"Amy Dumas." A nurse calls.  
  
Matt and Amy follow the nurse into a room.  
  
"Amy lay down on the table and get yourself comftable the doctor will be in shortly." The nurse says and closes the door.  
  
Amy smiles at Matt as he rubs and talks to her stomach.  
  
About five minutes later the ultrasound tech comes in.  
  
"Hello how are yous doing?" She asks Amy and Matt.  
  
"Fine." Amy says.  
  
"Do yous want to know what it is?" The doctor asks before she starts.  
  
"Yes." Amy says with a smile  
  
The doctor runs the thing over Amy's stomach. Matt and Amy both watch in awe watching their baby kick around inside of Amy.  
  
"So can you tell what it is." Amy asks really wanting to know what she was having.  
  
"Yes congratulations yous are having a little baby girl." The doctor says.  
  
Amy smiles at Matt and he smiles back.  
  
"Were having a girl." Amy says to him.  
  
"Yeah this feels so wierd yet so right." Matt says rubbing Amy's stomach and then kissing her head.  
  
On the ride home Amy wanted to stop at the baby store.  
  
When they got inside Amy went crazy picking out all sorts of cute little dresses and clothes for girls.  
  
"Aww look how cute this is Matt." Amy says smiling holding up a little pink dress with a pink bonnet.  
  
"Yeah its adorable." Matt says smiling back at her.  
  
After they were done in the store on the ride home Matt and Amy started talking about names for their daughter.  
  
"I like Laura , or Lauren." Matt said.  
  
"I like Krista or Makenzie." Amy says after him.  
  
"How about Amy after you?" Matt suggests.  
  
"I love my name but I think it will get confusing." Amy says  
  
"Umm do you have any other ideas?" Matt asks.  
  
"Emma, Emily, "Amy says  
  
"We have time to think." Matt says  
  
"Yeah i know." amy says  
  
"So should we tell everyone what were having?" Amy asks  
  
"If you want?" Matt says  
  
"I think we should." Amy says. 


	24. The Baby Shower

Chapter 24: The Baby Shower  
  
Amy was almost seven months now. The girls from the back decided to throw her a baby shower from them.  
  
"Where are the decorations at Molly and Gail?" Trish shouted at them. It really wasn't her idea but she put herself in charge and was trying to take all the credit.  
  
"On the chairs in the bags Trish." Molly yells back.  
  
"Well we told Matt to bring her back to the building at 3:00 and it's 1:45 now we need to get a move on if we want to be ready." Trish says taking decorations out of the bags and throwing them at Molly and Gail.  
  
"Why do we have to put them up?" Gail asks  
  
"Because I have other things to do Gail now do it or you aint invited." Trish says very cocky.  
  
"Fine." Gail says as her and Molly begin to decorate the women's locker room.  
  
More Divas entered.  
  
"Put your gifts over there." Trish said pointing to the pile of gifts that were getting bigger and bigger by the rocking chair.  
  
"ok, so is there anything else that is needed to be done?" Stacy asks putting her gift down.  
  
"Yeah we need the food table set up, and we need paper plates , cups, , and napkins." Trish says sitting in the rocking chair.  
  
"Ok." Stacy says leaving to get all the things.  
  
"Aren't you going to do anything Trish?" Stephanie asks.  
  
"I am doing stuff. Did you get the umbrella like I told you to?" Trish asks.  
  
"Yeah right here, where do you want it?" Steph asks.  
  
"Over the rocking chair." Trish says getting up so Steph could hang the umbrella up.  
  
At 2:30 the whole room was all set up. All the divas were sitting on chairs waiting for Amy to arrive.  
  
"She is gonna be so suprised." Trish says excited.  
  
"Yeah she will be as long as Matt didn't tell her." Steph says.  
  
"He won't Jeff told him not too." Trish says.  
  
The door opens.  
  
"Suprise!" they all shout only to see Marissa McMahon.  
  
"For me you shouldn't have." She says sarcasticly.  
  
"We thought you were Amy." Trish says  
  
"Everything looks so nice yous girls did a great job. I'm sure she will really appreciate it." Marissa says handing Declan to Stephanie.  
  
"Why thank you Marissa I know I did a great job." Trish said.  
  
"I thought everyone did this together." Marissa asks confused.  
  
"Well we did but it was my idea i organized the whole thing." Trish replies.  
  
"Ok then Trish." Marissa says taking a seat.  
  
"Moma." Declan cried.  
  
"Come here baby." Marissa says picking him up off Steph's lap.  
  
"Maybe you could give Amy some pointers on being a mother." Stacy says to Marissa.  
  
"Yeah I guess I could." Marissa says taking a bottle out of the diaper bag and giving it to Declan.  
  
2:55- Trish is pacing back and forth.  
  
"She is going to be here any minute." Trish says.  
  
"Yeah so we should turn off the lights so when she turns them on we can shout suprise!." Steph says.  
  
"Good idea." trish says going over and turning the lights off.  
  
5 minutes later Amy and Matt arrive at the building.  
  
"I'm gonna head to the women's locker room to get ready for Raw. Since Amy was pregnant Vince had made it a part of her storyline. So on T.V Lita was suppose to be pregnant by either Matt or Kane. Amy didn't like the kane part.  
But of course she loved the Matt part.  
  
"Okay see you later." Matt says and kisses her head and touches her stomach.  
  
Amy gets to the women's locker room. She opens the door and when she see's room pitch black she feels around for the switch. She turns on the switch and all the divas yell" Suprise!!"  
  
Amy looks really shocked but is smiling as she walks into the room looking around at all the decorations and gifts piled up.  
  
"You's did this for me?" Amy questions them thinking she is dreaming.  
  
"Yes." Trish says before hugging a still suprised Amy.  
  
"Wow. Thanks" Amy says smiling.  
  
"So sit down so you can start opening presents." Trish says leading Amy to the rocking chair.  
  
"Thank yous all so much." Amy says sitting down.  
  
"You deserve this Amy." Stephanie says to her.  
  
"Did Matt know about this?" Amy asks finally getting why they were aloud to come to the building til 3:00.  
  
"Yes." All the girls said together.  
  
"Ok we will start the presents after I eat." Amy says getting up and going over to the table filled with food.  
  
Amy grabs a plate and starts putting food on it.  
  
"Why is everyone staring at me?" She asks  
  
"Were not." Stacy answer.  
  
"I'm eating for 2." Amy says.  
  
After Amy finished eating Trish started handing her presents.  
  
"Whos gonna make that hat?" Marissa asks.  
  
"I will ."Trish says.  
  
"Your handing her the presents, you can't do both." Steph says.  
  
"Yeh i can." Trish says.  
  
"I'll do it." Stacy says grabbing a paper plate and starts putting the bows on it.  
  
Trish gives her a cocky look. "Here Ame this one is from me and Jeff."  
Trish says.  
  
It was a couple hours later and Amy was done opening presents.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Trish asks.  
  
"Yeah thanks everyone." Amy says and gets up. She goes to all the divas and gives them each a hug.  
  
"Your welcome." They all say.  
  
"I never thought this was coming." Amy said.  
  
"Thats a good thing so you were suprised." Victoria says.  
  
"Well i'm going to tell Matt and the guys to carry this stuff to the moving van so we can get it home." Amy says standing up.  
  
"Before I go I got one question is the rocking chair mine too?" Amy asks  
  
"Yes." Trish says.  
  
"Ok cause if it wasn't i was taking it anyways." Amy says and smiles.  
  
Amy goes to Matt.  
  
"Matt get some of the guys together to help you carry that stuff." Amy says to him.  
  
"Alright hun. did you have fun?" Matt asks hugging Amy.  
  
"Alot of fun." Amy says. 


	25. Happy Family

Chapter 25: Happy family  
  
After the baby shower Matt and Amy took off from work. So they could get ready for the baby. They still hadn't came up with a name and said they would name her when they saw her.  
  
Amy was laying downstairs on the couch while Matt was putting the finishing touches on the babys nursery.  
  
Amy started having contractions and screamed for Matt.  
  
"Matt!." She yelled in pain on the couch.  
  
Matt came running down the steps. "Ame whats the matter?" He asked  
  
"It's time." Amy said still in pain.  
  
"Time for what?" Matt asks  
  
"The baby's coming Matt." Amy shouts.  
  
Matt gets Amy in the car and gets her bag and they head to the hospital.  
  
Once Amy is inside the hospital room she calls her mom and Matt calls his dad and Jeff.  
  
Trish comes up with Jeff. "I can't believe she is having the baby." Trish says to Jeff.  
  
"Yeah." Jeff says.  
  
A half an hour later Amy had the baby. Matt came out to tell everyone.  
  
"Oh my god I can't believe it." Trish says.  
  
"Congrats bro. How does it feel to be a dad?" Jeff asks hugging Matt.  
  
"Great." Matt says  
  
"Did you pick out a name?" Amy's mom asks  
  
"Not yet we are still deciding. Wanna come and see her?" Matt says.  
  
"Yeah." They all say and follow him.  
  
Amy is laying on the bed with the baby in her arms.  
  
"Hi mom." Amy says when she see's her mom Christie enter.  
  
"Hi sweetheart. how are you feeling?" Christie asks hugging Amy.  
  
"Great." Amy says.  
  
"Did you pick a name yet?" Matt asks her.  
  
"We need to pick together." Amy says.  
  
"Well any ideas?" Matt asks sitting next to Amy.  
  
"How about Kelsie Marie?" Amy asks  
  
"Yeah thats cute." Matt says.  
  
"Can I hold her?" Trish asks.  
  
"After my mom and then Matt's dad." Amy says to Trish.  
  
"What about me?" Jeff asks  
  
"Fine after Jeff." Amy says.  
  
A nurse comes in.  
  
"Did you pick a name for her yet?" the nurse asks.  
  
"Yeah Kelsie Marie." Amy says.  
  
"Ok Kelsie it is." The nurse says and writes it down.  
  
It was a week after Amy and Kelsie came home from the hospital. Amy was enjoying her time off but most of all she was enjoying being a mother. Amy could stay out of work for up to a year but Matt had to return sooner.  
  
2 month later  
  
It was like 3:00 in the morning and Amy was down stairs taking care of Kelsie.  
The phone started to ring and Amy had no idea who would be calling at this time of night.  
  
"Hello ." Amy said annoyed she almost had kelsie asleep.  
  
"Hi Amy ." Trish stratus said.  
  
"Trish what are calling for at this time of night?" Amy asks  
  
"I figured you would be awake since you have the baby." Trish answers.  
  
"Well I actually just got her to sleep and I would like to sleep too." Amy says  
  
"Ok then bye." Trish says.  
  
The next morning Amy was asleep when Matt came and woke her up.  
  
"Morning beautiful." He said with a tray filled with breakfast food.  
  
"Whats this for?" Amy asks sitting up.  
  
"Anything for the mother of my beautiful daughter." Matt says setting the tray down.  
  
"Is Kelsie asleep?" Amy asks.  
  
"I just got her back to sleep." Matt says.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me i would have taken care of her." Amy says  
  
"because Ame you were up with her all night." Matt says.  
  
"Alright. thank you Matt." Amy says and kisses him.  
  
"Your welcome." He says before he kisses her back.  
  
"When do you have to go back to work?" Amy asks after she takes a bite of food.  
  
"in about 2 more months." Matt says sitting next to Amy.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you." Amy says sadly.  
  
"I'll miss you too." Matt says and kisses her forehead. 


	26. Happy ever after

Chapter 26:Happy ever after  
  
note:Matt and Amy got Married. Amy works for the wwe still but she doesn't work as often.  
  
It was three years after Kelsie was born and Amy and Matt couldn't have been happier. Matt had Kelsie outside the wwe building at a playground nearby.  
Amy was inside talking with the other divas.  
  
"So how is motherhood now that she is older?" Trish asks Amy  
  
"wonderful. It just keeps getting better and better." Amy says.  
  
"Thats good. Where is she at?" Trish asks.  
  
"With Matt. I'll call him." Amy says taking out her cellphone  
  
"Matt bring Kelsie back to the building." Amy says  
  
"Alright we will be right there." Matt says.  
  
Acouple minutes later Matt arrives carrying Kelsie on his shoudlers.  
  
"Hey baby girl." Amy says picking her off of Matt's shoulders.  
  
"Mommy." Kelsie says happy to see Amy.  
  
"Did you have fun with daddy?" Amy asks kissing her daughter on the cheek.  
  
"Uh huh we played on the swings mommy." Kelsie says.  
  
"Hey hunny." Amy says going over and hugging Matt.  
  
"Did you enjoy your break?" Matt asks.  
  
"Yeah but i missed the both of yous." Amy says putting Kelsie down on the couch.  
  
"How many more days are you staying?" Matt asks Amy.  
  
"One more week and then me and Kels are going home." Amy says  
  
"Dada come home wif us?" Kelsie asks.  
  
"No daddy gotta stay and work hunny but he will be home a little after we go home." Amy says picking up Kelsie.  
  
The next week Amy and Kelsie went home. Matt came home the next week.  
And they lived happily together. Amy finally realized the thing she was looking for her whole life she had found and that thing was love.  
  
The End  
  
i'm going to start writting a new story so be on the look out for it. 


End file.
